Except for the hand gun holster disclosed in the copening application Ser. No. 06/913706, no other hand gun holsters are known which are made of these heavy duty materials: nylon heavy weight webbing; polypropylene medium weight webbing; and respective nap and hook materials. Moreover, no hand gun holsters made of these materials or any other materials are known, which are selectably configured, on the spot, in one arrangement to receive a thirty eight revolver and in another arrangement to receive an automatic pistol.